To Sway Or Not To Sway
by Youkomon
Summary: Sequel to No One But You. With Otto in a giddy state of mind, Gibson once again finds himself alone with the green monkey... Gibson/Otto, Bday present for Animefangirl11.


It's a sequel to 'No One But You'. Okay, um…not too sure about this one. Oh well. You're all reasonable people……..kill….me….now…..

Actually don't. I like being alive. And oh my God…(gasp, shock, horror), it's another monkey shounen-ai fic. Psst, if you don't like, it's your own damn fault. I warned you. I refuse to take responsible for any whiny little flames that screech obnoxious insults in my ear. You're the people that typed them after all.

Side note: This is a B-day present for Animefangirl11. However I'm not 100 percentsure that she will enjoy this as much as the other Gibson/Otto fic I have written up that is a lot more fluffier. However, I will be posting that one in April for personal reasons that will be revealed nearer the time…just bear with me okay?

* * *

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Hey Gibson, I can see a tea-tray! Can you see a tea-tray? Can you, can you? Oh look! Birdy! OHHHHHHHHH!"

Gibson cringed as the mechanic's decibel defying vocal cords vented out their full volume on his over-taxed ears.

"Come along Otto" he commanded determinedly and he pulled on the other's tense arm. No easy task considering how strong the constant tinkling of heavy machinery had made the green monkey over the years.

Otto's eyes budged in their artificial sockets, excitedly roaming the contours of their wide space.

"But I don't wanna go! It's toooooo pppreeeettttty! PARTY TIME!"

"No Otto, sleep time!"

"Meanie! You always spoil all my fun!"

"Oh, not this again!"

Gibson rolled his eyes. This conversation was painfully reminiscent of the one they had shared on that Ape planet of Scapperton's. And Mr Hal Gibson had no wish to be kidnapped and batted through the air in a dizzying rocking motion again, thank you _very_ much. Even if the kidnapper was as well-intended as Otto.

Of course the whole thing was Sprx's fault. He just had to get Otto drunk didn't he? Why couldn't he have just stuck to dreadful pick-up lines?

Gibson panicked as he spotted a familiar gleam of mischief rekindling in Otto eyes. It was the kind of fire that would not be doused easily, especially in one such as the energetic Otto.

"Giiibbssooooooooooonnnnnn…"

The blue monkey quivered a little before deciding that it would be best to humour Otto.

"Yes?"

Otto lunched to the side, feet slapping clumsy against the frictionless surface of smooth metal.

"Otto! Careful!"

The scientist rushed forward, propelled by annoyance and his own nagging concern, as he grabbed hold of Otto's shoulders and swivelled him upright.

Otto's eyes sparkled.

It took Gibson the whole of a split second to realise that Otto's slip hadn't been entirely genuine before heavy metallic arms were pushing him down and hands that were so often seen carefully shaping pieces of metal were curving around his shoulders in a savage yet tender embrace.

Otto gave another lunch forward and lay sprawled over the other's horizontal form, his eyes blurrily near Gibson's own shocked ones.

"Otto!" Gibson squeaked, hands flapping around the other monkey's arms, strengthened by alcohol and emotion.

Otto stared at him, his eyes sleepy and yet wide awake with something else.

"Gibson…" he muttered, his voice breaking through the lace of alcohol.

"Get off me you clumsy oaf!" gasped the monkey in turn, twisting violently in an effort to ignore that pointed look scoring him through and through.

'**_Please, not now, anything but this…'_**

"Silly Mr Hal Gibson, always wanting to stay away from me."

A dry chuckle escaped Otto and Gibson froze at his next words.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Two hurt eyes stared at his own, seeking the truth with a clarity no amount of alcohol could slow down. Gibson swallowed.

"I don't hate you. That's preposterous!"

"Yes you do!"

Gibson blinked at the stabbing anger sharpening the jagged rawness of the other's vocal cords.

"You never pay attention to me! And when I do it's because you're all mad and grumpy with me! And it hurts! But I don't care! 'Cos it's the only way I'll ever get your attention!"

The one thing Gibson had always tried to ignore was now right in front of him. And he couldn't escape from the torrent of pain he had unwittingly created.

Alcohol's a bitch. But then so is love and all the pain it can bring with it.

"Otto…"

Gibson's voice was gentle it rang silver on the bitter air, hollowing out self-doubt and the kindling the small flame within him that shifted and flickered.

"I never intended…I never wanted you to get hurt. I don't wish that kind of pain on any sentient being. But I cannot…I-"

Gibson swallowed, struggling with the words that would not come. He needed to fix this. How ironic, he thought dryly, that the mechanic of the team was the one who needed fixing and he, the scientist, had helped become part of an unstable reaction.

Otto started at the feel of a smooth grey palm against his face. It was tender, filled with everything he knew Gibson to be capable of feeling but equally tentative about showing.

The hand went taut.

Pity and understanding were reflected within the eyes of Otto, each refracting against the other.

"You can't say it, can ya?"

Gibson stared at him, relief working it's way onto his face. Otto wasn't lying or teasing him. Otto was honest simplicity, a real contrast to the complex world of science. Probably why he was so puzzling to understand at times.

"No…no, I'm sorry Otto…"

Otto grinned but this time there was no fear on Gibson's part. Just acceptance and knowledge.

"That's okay Gibson. If you had said it, you would've have been lying. But because you didn't say it…I know it's true! Besides you're harder to understand when you're talking…"

Gibson was about to dart out a sharpened retort when it was bitten back by his own mouth being sealed shut by heavy acknowledgement and a strong taste.

Great. _More_ alcohol.

* * *

...You may now proceed to pelt me with rotten eggnog and broken glass.


End file.
